The Airfield
The Airfield is a location in the Filthy Frank Omniverse, firstly seen in "PINK LIFE". History The Airport is first thought to be located in Realm 90, owned by Fake Frank and shared with Pink Guy, as seen in "PINK LIFE". It is used as a private hangar, a shooting field and a warehouse. In "PIMP MY WHEELCHAIR", Wheelz is first seen getting bullied by Yung Upgrade's gang and getting rejected by his girlfriend in the Ratchet Realm. Fake Frank, which he has a bit of a heart in his evil mind, then decided to build a new wheelchair in his warehouse, despite the fact that he treats Wheelz like shit at the same time. Wheelz then comes to the airfield to try it out. Frank then tells him to press the pedal, but Wheelz complains that he can't, since he's disabled, and the wheelchair offered to him is, in fact, just a custom-built buggy. Frank then gives him a broom and rolls up duct tape around him so he could drive it safely, but then later goofs him by leaving him onto the ground while playing with the buggy, as Wheelz couldn't move with the duct tape rolled around him. He then gives him back the so-called wheelchair, in which Wheelz goes back to the Ratchet Realm and beats up Yung Upgrade's gang, including stealing one of the members' pair of Yeezys, and then lives happily with his girlfriend. In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN", Fake Frank sets off a journey at the airfield to kill the real Frank. He is seen shooting a Glock and a lever-action rifle, and playing with another buggy and a helicopter. David Attenborough says that Fake Frank uses motor vehicles to travel through realms. After Fake Frank's death in The Battle of Jew Central, it is most likely that Pink Guy took over the airfield. In "PINK SEASON: THE PROPHECY", the airport is seen in Realm 000, making its location disputed between two realms. In "PINK GUY - FALCON PUNCH", Realm 692.8000 is now a third realm to the airfield's disputed realms. It is seen that Pink Guy kills Captain Falcon with his bodyguards during a Time Police Operation, in which they are seen with Pink Stealth. Speculations Since the airfield is seen in three different realms, there are actually four speculations. # The first one is that Pink Guy has the ability to change larger props' location through realms such as the airfield. # The second one is that the airfield is actually owned by Chin-Chin and he has the ability to change its location but Pink Guy sacrifices him enough chromosomes so Chin-Chin lets him use it. # The third one is that the three airfields located in all three realms are just very similar but they are completely different buildings, and Pink Guy owns the ones in Realm 90 and Realm 000, and possibly also the one in Realm 692.8000. # The fourth one is that the airfield is a multi-dimensional location that can actually travel through realms, and Pink Guy has the ability to track it down. However, the second and third ones are most likely not possible, as: * If Chin-Chin really owned the airfield, Pink Guy wouldn't have the freedom to make his music videos. * No one would privately own multiple airports. Category:Locations Category:Connection to Chin Chin